Mini Me
by Final Fantasy Princess
Summary: Shortshort stories on SxS and ExT. Contains either fluff, comedy, maybe even a little bit of tragedy, and everyday life. Written to relieve myself from the evil college classes I’m taking. Enjoy!
1. The End

_Mini Me_

By Final Fantasy Princess

Short-shortstories on SxS and ExT. Contains either fluff, comedy, tragedy (barely), and everyday life. Written to relieve myself from the evil college classes I'm taking. Enjoy!

**The End**

"I love you!"

Syaoran stared wide eyed at the incoming body of Sakura Kinomoto, the only girl he could ever love in his life, propel itself towards him from the other side of the clock tower. He didn't understand where she got the energy to even jump across the gap since he already felt exhausted from all the fighting done today.

Certainly why that card was called the Void.

Sakura smashed into his body as he received her with open arms, clutching her tightly and never wanting to let go.

The force Sakura came at him was too much for his weary body to bear so they both fell backwards and down a couple of steps. Syaoran didn't mind that he might get a few more bruises on his back from sliding down the stairs because he finally felt all right. He was with the love of his life and he remembered everything still. They were finally together.

Sakura looked sheepishly at him as she looked up from her position on his chest.

He took the whole force of the fall. She wasn't even hurt. He was glad that she wasn't hurt. He wouldn't have forgiven himself if she took any damage from the fall after defeating the Void on her own.

"I'm sorry Syaoran. I didn't think that I could've knocked you down."

She had a light blush on her cheeks and she was looking away from him. The sun's rising rays shined on her making her appear ethereal. She appeared so shy and adorable that he couldn't help but stare at her for a few seconds to lock the expression away in his mind.

"Don't be sorry Sakura. I love you too."

And with that, he turned her face towards his and kissed her. Their first kiss. And he couldn't help but feel that this moment was absolutely perfect.

And that Daidouji Tomoyo would be screaming bloody murder later for missing out this precious footage on her video camera.

He idly thought as he continued to kiss Sakura if Daidouji and Meiling were already back and had found them kissing in the clock tower. He would've wanted Daidouji to get this on film so he could watch it over and over again.

But as Sakura opened her mouth and their tongues clashed together in a harmonious dance, there was only one thought that lingered before his mind went blank.

He thought that he could never forget this moment even if it wasn't on film.


	2. Goodbye

_Mini Me_

By Final Fantasy Princess

**Goodbye**

Sakura sat down on the swing and looked around her. The sun was setting and the wind blew softly on the trees. There was no one in or around Penguin Park and that made Sakura relax.

She sighed as she began to swing back and forth, the bear Syaoran gave her in her hands. Earlier that day Syaoran had left to Hong Kong but promised her he'll come back.

His departure still devastated her. Even her Syaoran bear didn't comfort her much. She wished she would've told him how she really felt. Instead she didn't say a thing. Well she did say some things but not what she really wanted to say.

She loves him, Syaoran Li. Her old rival, her friend, her companion. She didn't want him to leave. Never would she have wanted him to leave. She couldn't picture life without him. And now she had to.

Bitter tears slid down her cheeks and it took her a moment to realize that she was the one who was crying. She didn't want anyone else to know. Well Tomoyo knew and probably Eriol too but that didn't make a difference.

She wanted to be alone. No one could comfort her now.

All she had to do was wait and wait she will. It didn't matter if it took years for Syaoran to come back to her.

She would wait for him until the day she died. A bit dramatic but she knew she would.

That or go to Hong Kong and ask him what was taking so long.

Sniffling, she got up from the swing and decided to head back home before it got really dark out. She had to get used to practicing to smile in order to keep her appearances up.

"Sakura."

Sakura froze. She was squeezing the Syaoran Bear so hard against her chest she felt it may become one with her. She turned around slowly, just in case if it was a dream, it wouldn't vanish so quickly.

Fortunately it wasn't a dream.

"Syaoran."

There he was, in the clothes he was wearing earlier that day in the airport, smiling at her with one of those smiles Tomoyo told her he only reserved for her. She couldn't believe it.

"Syaoran!"

Sakura ran into his arms and sobbed with relief, happiness, and love. Syaoran hugged her back as tightly as he could, fearing if he held her any tighter she might break.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura finally asked as she slightly pulled away from his embrace only to stare at his ocher orbs deeply. She loved his eyes. They always seemed to glow.

"My plane broke down so the flight was postponed till tomorrow. I just had to see you."

Sakura smiled, happy that she had one more day. And even though she would never get the courage in those twenty four hours she had left to tell him that she loved him, she knew that this moment was enough to keep her strong until he came back to her again.

After all, he already completed his first promise.


	3. TESS

**Mini Me**

By Final Fantasy Princess

**TESS**

"What is TESS?"

They were all sitting in Tomoyo's backyard on a picnic blanket since they wanted to enjoy the day. It was a clear and crisp spring day and the weather was mildly warm and comfortable.

Sakura leaned into her boyfriend's chest and appeared to look confused. Syaoran was playing idly with Sakura's auburn locks, faintly listening to the conversation. Eriol was slightly next to Tomoyo and smiling mischievously as usual. Tomoyo on the other hand was gleaming and seemed to be filled with some sort of happiness.

"Don't you get it Sakura? It's the name of our group! T-E-S-S! Tomoyo, Eriol, Sakura, and Syaoran, the first initials of our first names."

Sakura seemed to acknowledge this information and then smiled as she realized the significance. Syaoran on the other hand chuckled lightly.

"Why do we need a name for our group?"

Tomoyo rolled her eyes at the Li Clan leader. Obviously he didn't understand everything. "Because Li-kun that means our group is more significant to us. We'll remember TESS for a lifetime and we'll never break apart."

"I think it's a great idea."

"Thank you Eriol."

Eriol nodded and clasped Tomoyo's hand lightly. They had been going out for a mere two weeks yet they were acting as if they've been together forever. Sakura was so ecstatic at the match and couldn't feel happier for her best friend.

"What not SSET?"

"Want to be first in the name my cute little descendent?" Eriol asked grinning. He couldn't help but still tease Syaoran after all was said and done.

"I'm just saying that it could be SSEST as much as TESS." Syaoran said nonchalantly, leaning slightly into his girlfriend's frame more.

"Well then one S would have to be sort of silent. So I guess what would be you Syaoran? Silent?"

Syaoran glared at Tomoyo but said nothing else. He didn't feel the point to argue with his girlfriend's best friend. After all, it was a silly idea in his head to name their group. They knew who they were, why need to name them?

"But Tomoyo, what about Meiling? She's part of our group too, right?"

Tomoyo looked up wide eyed at the young sorceress, suddenly losing all the happiness and giddiness that was in her. She let out a mild scream and covered her mouth of the horror. Syaoran had to cover one of his ears and let the other one suffer in order to protect Sakura's own ears from Tomoyo's insanity.

"I can't believe I forgot about Meiling! She'll be so angry that we left her out. I feel so horrible!"

Sakura shook her head in order to reassure her best friend. "No she won't. It's not your fault Tomoyo. Meiling will be back in two weeks from camp. Then we can tell her our group name."

Syaoran smirked at the realization of what was going to be the new name for the group.

"So does that mean we're now MESST up?"

--

Lame on comedy, I know but I had to write it in order to get myself to cheer up a bit. I have loads of homework to do. Well this is just little scribbles I end up writing in class so that I can stay awake. There will be much more are coming since I have a two hour class tomorrow that I always end up writing in since it's so boring. Please leave a review or if not that's okay. This is just my way to relax.


	4. Jaded

_**Mini Me**_

By Final Fantasy Princess

**Jaded**

Tomoyo didn't know what to do with herself. She was stuck bored inside her mansion and no one was home. Well that was partially her fault because she told all the maids to go home in the first place.

Her best friend, Sakura Kinomoto, was out with her boyfriend on their two year anniversary and her mother had left her to go to a business meeting in Hong Kong. Sort of ironical that her mother leaves her to go to the place Sakura's boyfriend comes from.

She laid down on the couch and bit her lip in frustration. She couldn't design anymore cute outfits for Sakura because Syaoran didn't approve of them. Well he didn't say anything but she knew it was the case. Plus Tomoyo didn't want to design anything that would hide Sakura's beauty.

Maybe that's why Syaoran sort of had a problem.

After all, they were in high school now with a bunch of new kids and all the boys looked at Sakura lecherously that she swore one day Syaoran would snap and beat up half of the high school population.

Not to mention he got upset too that some made passes at Tomoyo. She felt her heart warm up when she remembered the day he told her he considered her to be a younger sister he never had. She was sort of like his older sisters but a smaller version that needed to be protected.

Meiling had moved back to Hong Kong a year ago, much to the dismay of everyone. And only Tomoyo knew the real reason why. Meiling had a crush on a guy she met there when she went back to Hong Kong with Syaoran before convincing him to come back for Sakura.

Tomoyo wished everything worked out for her. She hadn't heard from her in months.

Tomoyo was knocked out of her thoughts when she heard her door bell ring. She wondered idly if it was someone trying to advertise a new product for her mother and she didn't have the heart to turn them down.

Perhaps it could be a bit of fun.

Tomoyo was surprised to see a violet on the doorstep when she had opened the main doors. She picked it up and smelled the sweet fragrance of the flower. It was indeed a beauty.

Picking up the small card next to it, she realized it had been from Eriol. She giggled a bit knowing that even though he had been away for a year at England, she could still recognize his handwriting anytime.

_Hey Tomoyo._ _I heard you were bored from a little bird and I wanted to know if you wanted to come out with me tonight._

"Yes Eriol."

She smiled as she noticed Eriol appear from behind a bush and smile at her in return. In his hand were a bunch of violets that matched the beautiful one she held in her hand.

"How did you know it was me?"

"If someone would pay me to identify whose handwriting is whose, I'd make a lot of profit. These are gorgeous violets Eriol. Thank you."

Eriol shrugged modestly in reply as he handed her the violets and followed her inside as she put them in a vase.

"So where are we off to?" Tomoyo asked as she set the vase in the living room. She would take them upstairs to her room later.

"To the carnival, my dear. Shall we?"

Tomoyo smiled softly and wrapped her arm around his own. Somehow Eriol had always managed to cheer her up when she felt bored. That's when she finally realized the feelings she had for him and as she met his eyes, she saw what was there all along. His feelings for her.

"We shall."

--

A little bit of ExT. Now I won't be back till tomorrow. See you!


	5. Cheers

_Mini Me_

By Final Fantasy Princess

**Cheers**

Syaoran stood still as he felt the crowd murmur around him as the game was about to start. His teammates were stretching all around him as they set in their positions while the opposing team was marching onto the field. He didn't know why he was there in the first place with the rest of them.

"Go get them Syaoran! Woo hoo! Yeah Syaoran! You can do it!"

Syaoran smiled faintly as he slightly turned from his position to see Sakura and the rest of the cheerleading squad jumping up and down. Okay maybe he had a small idea why he joined the soccer team. It was the only time that Syaoran could relish the fact that Sakura was cheering for him.

And only for him.

He barely heard the whistle sound for the kick-off. As much as he wanted to just stand there and listen to Sakura's cheers, he wanted to show her what he was made of.

Okay so he wanted to impress her with his skills a little bit… okay maybe a lot.

He jumped into the game and stole the ball from the opposing team with no sweat. He flashed passed their defense squad as if he were a bolt of lightening, too fast to catch. As he approached the goalie, he kicked the ball high in the air and skillfully leapt and turned in the air to connect his foot with the ball.

Needlessly to say that in less than two minutes into the game, Syaoran Li made an extraordinary first goal. And as he felt his teammates jump on him and cheer in joy, he only kept his eyes on the petite distant figure of Kinomoto Sakura, who was cheering in joy as well but keeping her emerald eyes on him too.

God he loved soccer.

--

Ha ha I get this story from watching my teacher jump up in joy once she got her laptop to work with the projector. Not to mention I was falling asleep and I forgot my notebook to write in. Fortunately the kind kid who was probably really smart gave me some loose-leaf and I managed to scribble this little work of fiction. Thanks for your reviews everyone. They cheer me up after a long day.


	6. Unrequited

_Mini Me_

By Final Fantasy Princess

**Unrequited**

Tomoyo couldn't help the tears that flowed from her eyes and down her cheeks as she stared at the new love of her life lock lips with her old grade school teacher. Once again she was faced with a one-sided love as she ran away from the passionate embrace of her friend and teacher.

Sobbing in agony, Tomoyo couldn't help but feel that life was too cruel to her. She had always thought that Eriol somewhat liked her since he spent so much time consoling her and cheering her up after she set Sakura, her first love, with Syaoran. He didn't believe her motto that if the love of her life was happy, she would be happy.

She had been a fool. Huddled on the park bench, the farthest she got running before she was blinded with her tears, she knew crying wouldn't help her in the long run. Also if she stayed out in the open, someone she knew was bound to run into her. She hastily got up and ran to her empty home. Somehow the irony of her house always being empty linked with her heart always being empty. No one could fill this house as no one could fill her heart.

She laid on her bed and stared blankly at the ceiling. She wished there was some black hole she could get into so she could leave this place forever. No one needed her presence anymore and she surely didn't feel complete living. Small tears formed in the corner of her eyes and she didn't bother to wipe them away. They'll forever stain her as her heart was terribly scarred.

She continued to lie there until she heard someone coming into her room. She knew it was either one of the two demons of her life. It was either her mother, who was always understandably busy with business but had no time for her daughter, or Eriol, the one who recently broke her heart. She feigned sleep and covered herself with her sheets. She already knew who it was even though they were by the doorway. She could smell his comforting scent of roses a few feet away and that once again brought tears to her eyes again.

"Tomoyo?"

She wouldn't answer… she couldn't answer. Eriol had come around her bed and was a mere few feet from her. Her fists tightened under her pillow, as she felt him delicately touch her cheek. She stupidly forgot to wipe away the evidence of her tears. Still, she kept her breath even as she could so she wouldn't have to see his face or speak the words she wanted to say.

"Oh Tomoyo, why are you still crying? I thought you got over Sakura."

She wanted to grind her teeth together so badly. Of course she had gotten over Sakura. He was more of a fool than she was. But she wouldn't tell him how wrong he was. If he knew the truth, he'd probably look at her with pity. After all this was the second time her love would be rejected.

She nearly died when he moved her over gently and got into her bed with her. She really wanted to find the black hole when he embraced her softly and caressed her face. She wanted to get out of there. But she didn't know how without him following her. He was fast in track. Nearly as fast as Syaoran was, and that was fast. Tomoyo would just wait till he drifted off before she left Tomoeda. She didn't know when she made that decision but it occurred to her that it was indeed a brilliant idea. She wouldn't face any of them anymore.

But just as she was secretly plotting away how she would get far from this place, she felt his lips kiss hers carefully. She nearly opened her eyes in surprise but then her plan would be foiled and she would have to confront him. How could he play with her feelings this way?

"Tomoyo, when are you going to know that I love you? When are you going to stop pretending that you are asleep? I know you weren't crying over Sakura. I saw you before Mizuki-sensei kissed me. Yes she kissed me and she thought I accepted it when I tried to yell your name. I didn't kiss her Tomoyo. I wasn't embracing her. I was trying to reach you. I don't love her Tomoyo. I love you."

Tomoyo opened her eyes in shock. He was still there, caressing her face and tracing her lips with his thumb. He wasn't a dream. She wouldn't run away while he was asleep because his eyes told her everything. Eriol was telling the truth. His sapphire eyes shone with the love that he held for her. Maybe her love wasn't one-sided after all. Maybe her heart was going to be filled in the end.

And as she leaned closer into Eriol's embrace, closing her eyes to give him a kiss, Tomoyo whispered quietly what she wanted to tell him all along.

"I love you too."

Then she sealed her eternal love for him with a kiss.

--

Aw I kind of felt bad for Tomoyo so I had to give her a happy ending. Forgive me, I'm a romantic at heart but somehow I know it's not like that in real life. And those who do have this love, don't let it go. It's hard to come by. Anywho, on a cheerier note, please review and leave me some happiness as I go on with the perils of school. Love you all!


	7. Changing

_Mini Me_

By Final Fantasy Princess

**Changing**

Sakura looked up at her best friend Tomoyo for the umpteenth time. She didn't trust the idea at all. It was risky and all for the fun of spying. She couldn't do it. At least, that was before she looked up only to see Tomoyo pouting and giving her the "you cannot reject this" puppy eyes look. She knew then and there that she failed resisting fate. Fate of going against her best friend…

"Fine but you promise you won't do anything silly? Pinky promise?"

Tomoyo nodded automatically several times before she clasped hands with her best friend.

"Pinky Promise. Now come on we don't have all day! Well we do but I don't want to spend it. We'll have to get this done as soon as possible! Then we'll lie low before changing back!"

Sakura sighed, still not sure about the whole thing. But she couldn't think twice about it anymore because she already had agreed. She held onto her pendant and morphed it into her wand. Tomoyo was busy closing the curtains to Sakura's room and locking the door.

"Ready?" Sakura asked timidly, secretly hoping her best friend would back out. She knew it would've been too good to be true. Alas, the fates were against her. Tomoyo Daidouji nodded enthusiastically.

"Yup. Go for it Sakura!"

"Change Card! I command thee to switch my body with Tomoyo's for two hours! Change Card!"

The Change Card with almost an iguana look alike animal swirled in the bask of light before surrounding the Card Mistress, Sakura Kinomoto, and her best friend and cousin, Tomoyo Daidouji. Almost as soon as it begun, the light faded, leaving two girls staring blankly at one another.

Almost at once, Sakura's body squealed as she jumped up and down.

"Oh my gosh I'm in the body of the cutest girl Sakura! Waiii! You're so kawaii in the flesh Sakura! Awwwww I wish I could film this!"

Tomoyo, which was actually Sakura now, sweat-dropped and shook her head miserably at the sight of her best friend in her own body. She didn't know what to think seeing herself act and almost sound as Tomoyo would usually do. She wondered if Syaoran felt like this when he had switched bodies with Kero by accident.

"You're going to blow our cover Tomoyo! Shh and let's go with the plan. Before Syaoran finds out what we did…"

"Waii Sakura is so cute even in my body! Okay okay, I know we better be going…"

"Sakura? Tomoyo? Is everything okay in there? Why is the door lock? Oi! Let me in!"

Sakura and Tomoyo both froze before _Tomoyo_'s form ran to the door and unlocked it to reveal the worrisome Touya on the other side of the door. "Sorry onii-chan, I didn't mean to lock the door. Tomoyo and I wer…"

Sakura stopped as soon as she saw the strange look come across her brother's face. She completely forgot that she was in Tomoyo's body now.

"Hoee…"

"What Tomoyo means onii-chan was that she just made some outfits for me and I was trying them on. Sorry nii-chan. But we're on our way out, tell otou-san I'll be back later okay?"

With that, Sakura's form grabbed Tomoyo's hand and dragged her out the door and out of the house, even though her mouth was still gaping.

"Sakura you nearly blew our cover! You're right we better go and get this done. I'll see you in two hours okay?"

Sakura nodded, still finding it weird that her locks were amethyst and shining against the sun.

"Two hours. Okay…"

'_I hope Syaoran doesn't find Tomoyo in my body and try to kiss her hello… well not unless he's so worried about why I just used magic…'_ Sakura thought fretfully before going the other way towards Penguin Park. She hoped Tomoyo returned soon with her mission accomplished.

At least she did keep her promise to Eriol after all.

--

"Hey Eriol!"

The raven hair boy looked up only to see '_Sakura Kinomoto_' jogging down the sidewalk and stopping by his side.

"Hi Sakura. What's the matter?"

Tomoyo smiled mischievously before putting her innocent Sakura-like expression on. "Nothing Eriol, I just wanted to know if you were planning to ask Tomoyo out anytime soon?"

The Clow Reed incarnation turned beet red before looking around immediately. He grabbed _Sakura_'s arm and pulled her quickly to the side of a tree and out of anyone's view.

"Sakura I told you to use discretion on that topic. I told you on Valentine's Day which is only five days away."

'_Sakura'_ blushed a ripe tomato color before patting Eriol's cheek. "Yes I'm sorry… I forgot… anyways I have to go. That's all I had to ask!"

Before Eriol could say another word, '_Sakura'_ ran off as fast as a leopard. Eriol stood there for a second, trying to understand what would make Sakura turn red like that with the information she already knew and then run off as if something he said had shocked her to the core.

"Eriol!"

Eriol turned around slightly only to see his descendant panting at his side. He had a feeling of déjà vu of Sakura's earlier stance.

"Yes dear descendent of mine?" He asked impishly, grinning on the inside at the scowl that appeared across the young Li's face.

"Was Sakura just with you? She used her magic a few minutes ago… I think it was the Change Card. I was wondering if you knew why? Did you make her do anything?"

Eriol's look of confusion answered Syaoran's question before he ran off again. As Eriol stood there, no longer seeing Syaoran's form, he tried to make sense why Sakura would've used the change card.

The flash of realization turned Eriol into a stark blood red color.

He wasn't talking to Sakura Kinomoto a few minutes ago…

He was talking to Tomoyo Daidouji in Sakura's body. The girl who he was going to ask out in a few days. Well, he didn't have to ask her anymore.

Figures why '_Sakura_' had turned bright red and ran out of sight…

---

A/N: Yes very crummy I know but I was bored. Writer's block for my fiction class. Ah well. Thanks for your reviews! Happy Early Valentine's Day.


	8. Kisses

_Mini Me_

By Final Fantasy Princess

**Kisses**

Syaoran fidgeted uncomfortably in the classroom desk he had. He wondered why he was having trouble today of all days. He supposed his seat despised him for being a coward in front of Sakura and finally was set on a rebellion against him.

Then again maybe he's thinking far too much and that _he_ was the one who was uncomfortable with himself anywhere.

It was early in the morning so there weren't any other students in the classroom yet. Which meant it was probably going to be a usual day. Syaoran sighed as he changed his position in his desk again. He looked down at the floor and wondered if he grew two inches over night.

"Good Morning Syaoran!"

Syaoran suddenly gripped his desk firmly, his heart pounding in his chest, his whole being about to explode. He managed to look almost normal, well except for the fact that he breathed in and out very deeply, to focus on the person in front of him.

"Good Morning S-s-Sakura."

His teeth clenched in anger once he realized he had just stuttered. What a fool he was. He couldn't even say anything to her properly. She probably thought he had a stuttering problem. Well maybe not because Sakura never thought of such things.

She was perfect.

Sakura smiled in happiness before, in his opinion, pouncing on him and knocking them both on the floor. He felt a faint splat sound go off by his pocket but ignored that after asplit second. After all,Syaoran felt his whole body turn red as she rubbed his cheek against her own.

He wanted to know why the gods tortured him so. Why was she acting this way? But those thoughts disappeared soon too after her lovely aroma manuevered its way to his nose. She smelled like cherry blossoms, her namesake, and she felt like the softest of silks. She felt perfect against him if he could say so himself. His hands rebelled against him and made their way around her back, hugging her slightly. One hand went even further and played with her locks of hair.

Syaoran didn't know how long they were on the floor or why Sakura was on him in the first place, hugging and snuggling against him. But he liked every single moment of it.

That was before Daidouji and Evil Reincarnation of Clow Reed came in.

They gave him a look of surprise and utter glee. Syaoran faintly saw the sparkles gleaming in Daidouji's eyes and the twinkle in one of Eriol's. They didn't say anything but just stood there and stared. Then Daidouji suddenly whipped out her camera. He thought he got rid of that thing weeks ago...

Syaoran felt a bit uncomfortable but Sakura didn't notice their presence yet. He didn't want to but class was going to start soon and he had to figure out why she was doing this.

"Sakura, are you okay?"

There, he did it. He managed to whisper to her the question he didn't want to ask because that might make her pull away from him. Plus he didn't even stutter.

"Yes I'm okay. I just wanted to give you a proper Valentine's Day present. So I thought this would be okay. Is it all right? Tomoyo thought it was a great idea. Am I squishing you? Do you want me to get off? It's just that I love you and I thought maybe you felt the same… I'm sorry I thought… I'm so foolish. You probably don't even like me that way. I'm so sorry Syaoran, I didn't want to tell you but Tomoyo said…"

Syaoran chuckled, stopping her babbling. He then progressed to laughing and he was glad to see Sakura smile prettily and blush a scarlet color. He stopped once he felt her beginning to pull away. He tightened his hold on her, glad that his arms disobeyed him earlier.

"It's okay Sakura. Better than okay actually. But I got a present for you too."

Sakura's face looked at him questionably as she tilted her face to a side and raised an eyebrow. Syaoran smiled, one of his rare smiles which he reserved only for this beauty, and caressed her face.

"My present is that I love you too… and this."

Syaoran didn't care that Daidouji and Eriol were a few feet away, watching with amusement. He didn't care that Daidouji was filming this private moment either. The love of his life just confessed to him. And he was going to do it right back.

With a bonus too.

Syaoran leaned forward and kissed Sakura softly. He felt her surprise at first but then felt her relax into his hold and kiss him back.

When they finally broke apart, he opened his eyes to find the rest of their classmates looking at them and smiling those Cheshire cat smiles that Eriol usually had when he wanted to piss Syaoran off. Syaoran vaguely felt like he was surrounded by a bunch of Eriol's.

He looked at Sakura and saw her face turn into a ripe tomato color. Syaoran thought she looked adorable. He loved this girl. And he wasn't going to let her slip away.

Syaoran stood up and helped Sakura up as well. Then he pulled her out of the classroom and down the hall into an empty one.

Sakura looked at him oddly but grateful that they were away from their audience. Syaoran smiled sheepishly before digging into his pocket and pulling out a sort of semi-big squished chocolate Hershey's kiss that made the splat sound earlier.

"Happy Valentine's Day Sakura."

And with that, the class bell rang.

--

**A/N:** Happy Valentine's Day Everyone! And for all those who do not have a Valentine, like me, Happy Hallmark Day! Hehe :)

Thanks for the reviews… though I should be writing my essay that's due tomorrow… ha ha.

College is fine but I've been hit with blizzards wherever I go. Trust me. Please leave a review with your wishes on Valentine's Day. And may you have a great one!


	9. Threads

Mini Me

By Final Fantasy Princess

**Threads**

_Disclaimer_: Card Captor Sakura belongs to Clamp and not me. I just use their characters to make cute little plots for you readers. :)

I hated the expression I put on her face, the surprise, shock, and disbelief that crossed it, once I swung my sword to attack her. I tried not to, but I couldn't help it. Something was controlling me and it wanted me to hurt her. I didn't want to. I rather die than ever hurt her. But the power over me was strong, so strong that I didn't think I could stop it from making me slice her in half.

"Syaoran! What's wrong?" She shouted as she dodged another slice of my sword.

"It's not me!" I screamed back, trying to hold my arms still so they wouldn't move to attack her again. I heard Kero yell that something was controlling me. But Sakura couldn't see anything. I didn't know what it was either.

"Watch out!" I bellowed as she moved back a second before I slashed a piece of the costume Daidouji made for her. That was too close. One more second and I could've… I almost hurt her. I forced myself to still but every precious second was wearing me down and then whoever was controlling me would be free to…

Oh God, I don't want to know.

Kero barked at her to find the tool that was controlling me. But she still couldn't see. Then I saw it. The strings that glinted by the moon's soft light. She was blind to it because it camouflaged so well with the night. With every fiber in my being, I reached into my uniform and retrieved my water dragon ofunda. I managed to call it to surround me and expose the strings that held me prisoner.

I was frightened to see how many threads were actually holding my being. "CUT THE STRINGS!" I roared, restraining myself to stay still. My muscles were screaming in pain but I wouldn't move. I won't hurt her. Never.

She tried to call her wand to release a card to free me but it didn't move. Didn't change, didn't budge, and I saw her face masked with horror because she couldn't call upon her power. She looked so worried about me. She didn't care if I hurt her, she wanted me free.

That's why I loved her. She wasn't concern that I might be able to slash her into pieces. She was worried that whatever was controlling me was hurting _me_. She was in despair but that soon changed to determination. I saw her eyes fade out as if she was remembering something important, probably someone was helping her how to help me. I always knew I could rely on her. But I wanted her to know she could always rely on me too.

My muscles were about to give in but I refused. She was so close. I glowed when she figured out her new spell to call upon her wand and summoned the sword card. She cut all the thread that held me against my will, compelling me to hurt her.

It was over.

I let out a sigh of relief as I collapsed on the floor. I didn't hurt her. I grimaced when I tried to move. My muscles were screaming in agony. But I didn't care that every single muscle in my being was stinging in pain from my refusal of being a puppet seconds ago. The point was that I didn't hurt her. And that made my relief so much better.

I never wanted to hurt the love of my life, Sakura Kinomoto, ever.

"Syaoran!"

I looked up to see her running in front of Daidouji and Kero towards me, her porcelain face filled with concern. "I…I'm okay." I managed to breathe out once she reached my side. I didn't want to worry her anymore. She did great.

"Thank goodness."

Her beautiful, relieved smile was gorgeous and ethereal. I wanted to ask her if she was okay but I was basking in her beauty. My mouth didn't want to work. She always managed to do that to me. I missed the chance to ask her how she was since she then turned to look at the card that now transformed into a Sakura Card. The Sword card indeed had changed. I looked up to see those emerald eyes bask in glory. Instead, I saw her eyes become dazed and her whole body wobbled from its stance slowly.

I was scared stiff when she collapsed and passed out in my arms. I made her transform a card. I made her exhaust herself. Daidouji was at my side in seconds, overworked with anxiety over her best friend. I held her as she slept on, oblivious to her surroundings. I'll never let any magic control me to go against her again. Look at what I did, I'm so weak. I made her use the magic she wasn't used to yet. I felt so utterly guilty. I'm going to find the damned person who dared to use me as a weapon against her. I'd kill them on the spot. Clow Reed or not, I'd kill them. No one messes with Syaoran Li and gets away with. Especially if those people wanted to hurt Sakura. But for now, Sakura came first and she needed to get home.

As Kero explained to Tomoyo and probably to me that Sakura was just sleeping because she used a vast amount of her magic tonight, I calmly picked her up in my arms and proceeded to take her home. Daidouji smiled softly, but she was still troubled about Sakura's condition. If Sakura had to continue transforming her cards, it will take its toll on her small form.

But I'll help her. I'll always help her. I owe it to her.

And even though I was exhausted from trying not to hurt her, I carried her all the way home. I wanted to hold her, if only for a while. The truth was I wanted to continue holding her like this. This memory would forever be imprinted in my brain. She was so light and soft. She looked so peaceful sleeping.

But as always, these moments were taken away. Kero opened her bedroom window and I jumped into it, her body still calmly sleeping in my arms. Her room was so bright and pink. It was exactly like her personality. Happy and lively. I placed her gently on her bed as Kero left to the window to lift Daidouji in. She had to change Sakura into her pajamas after all. Her dad and brother might get suspicious if they find her in this costume in the morning. Not to mention a part of it slashed in the front because of my sword.

So as I turned to leave, I gave her one last glance. I caressed the palm of her hand, making sure that Daidouji and Kero didn't notice. They didn't since they both were busy checking if Touya or Sakura's father were heading into the room. I was relieved. I'd check on her tomorrow. And if she goes to class, I'd let her sleep and wake her up when the teacher came around. I'd do anything for her.

"Sweet dreams, Sakura." I whispered tenderly. I could almost picture my sisters squealing in delight of my delicateness with Sakura. They'd probably figure out in a second my affections for her. They were very perceptive. Just like Daidouji, too damn perceptive. Fortunately, Sakura was unaware of my feelings. Her naivety made me love her all the more.

With a final wave to the duo who returned to Sakura's side, I jumped out of her window and headed towards my apartment. I already missed her warm presence in my arms. One day, I will get to hold her again. But until that day comes, I will always remember this one.

Perhaps even one day, I will tell her how much I love her.

Even if she already loves someone else…

--

A/N: Hey everyone! I'm studying for my psychology test right now but I couldn't help writing what Syaoran was thinking when Eriol used threads to make him attack Sakura so she could transform another card. He's so sweet. I love Syaoran! Well see you later! I have big exams coming up this week so I must study! Leave a review :)


	10. New Feelings

_Mini Me_

By Final Fantasy Princess

**New Feelings**

Yamazaki disappeared a few seconds after we stepped into the cave. I knew instantly the feeling that hit me. A Clow Card was nearby. I raced towards the aura it was giving off just when a figure slammed into me out of the dark. It was Kinomoto and she was sobbing. I hate it when girls cried. It made me feel bad.

"Tomoyo…Everyone…"

She couldn't give out a whole sentence. But once I looked behind her, I knew what she was trying to say. They were gone. Her best friend and her other friends, were gone. So was my partner Yamazaki. Kinomoto was sobbing incessantly. I had to calm her down first.

"Is it a ghost? Did a ghost take Tomoyo and the others?"

She was hysterical. Couldn't she sense the Clow Card?

"No."

Maybe the night before when we were talking on the beach, I shouldn't have mentioned a ghost. Now she's freaked out believing something supernatural has taken away her friends. She is so weak. She can't even sense the Clow Card yet. I sensed it before Yamazaki disappeared. I don't see how she fits in with being a Card Captor. I wouldn't trust her to capture all the cards if it was up to me.

"But…!"

"Calm down!" I was growing frustrated, I know. I gripped her shoulders in order to stop her babbling. Somehow it worked. "If you calm down you'll understand!"

She stared at me with those emerald eyes. My favorite color is green and her eyes were my favorite shade of green. I loved her eyes. I wouldn't tell her that though… in any case… She looked so trusting. I gave her a fierce look of determination to encourage her to detect the presence of the card. After all, she had the sealing wand. She closed her eyes to concentrate. That's when she felt the damn presence of the Clow Card. About time I'd say.

"Thank you."

"Are you done crying?"

"Yes I'm sorry. You're nice…"

I blushed. Compliments do that to me. She was giving me that look of trust and gratitude again. I couldn't really handle those looks either. I don't see what she sees in me. She's supposed to hate me and not trust me. I'm her rival for the cards after all. It seems to be too much for her to do. I've never seen her act mean towards anyone. That's what kind of scares me. What if some enemy, like our new teacher Ms Mitsuki whom I've been telling her to keep her guard up on, takes advantage of her?

She can be an airhead sometimes.

A nice airhead.

"I'm just soft on crybabies." I couldn't help the blush in spite of everything. What was this feeling? I'm not sure but it had better go away. There is no need for feelings at this moment when there was a Clow Card on the loose.

"But if the disappearances are the work of a Clow Card… where is the card?"

Good point. Although I could still faintly sense the card, there was no time to waste. I took out my board and muttered the incantation softly. The beam of light flew off the board and down the darkened cave halls. There was only one way to the end of this cave…

"It's in the direction of the shrine."

"I wonder what card it is?"

I shrugged. She asked too many questions. "I don't know. We'll find out when we get closer."

"But it's so dark."

She had a point. We nearly stumbled as we were walking down the cave's pathways. I remembered the spare candle I had that was for our way back out of the cave once we left the candle we had there. I whipped it out and Kinomoto grinned in happiness. Now we won't be falling everywhere before we got to the Clow Card.

"Do you have something to light it with?"

She looked sheepish, shaking her head. "N…no."

I was growing frustrated. I wonder what Clow Reed was thinking appointing her as a Card Captor now. He's really something. "Do you have any magic relating to fire?"

"N- n- No…"

I sighed and shook my head disappointed. Taking out my fire ofunda, I called upon my fire spirit.

"Wow!"

She looked genuinely intrigued of the fact that I'm able to call upon the magic of fire. I needed to shove that in her face, showing her what a worthless Card Captor she was. Maybe she'll finally just leave it all to me.

"If you had a decent number of cards, even _you_ would be able to do this."

Somehow she didn't take it the way I wanted.

"But you can use magic, and you cook and clean… I think that's wonderful Li!"

Great. Tomato Syaoran at your service. She was so amazed at my abilities. I was trying to put her down and instead of being hurt and seeing what a failure she was, she puts me on a pedestal and praises me, forgetting about her incapability of collecting Clow Cards.

I blushed in embarrassment and stared at her for a minute before marching away. She was too damn nice. I heard her running behind me to catch up, probably saying wait, and came up to my side. I don't think she believes that ghosts aren't a possibility yet.

We continued to walk deeper into the cave. I wonder how big this cave really was. Seriously we were walking a good two minutes and I didn't see the end yet.

"Can I ask you a question?"

Now look what the cave just did. I'm going under an inquisition now.

"What?"

"Why do you want to collect the Clow Cards Li?"

Well I have to say that wasn't a bad question. If I were a real enemy, I'd probably say to take over the world with the power of the Cards. But I knew the real reason. That's the reason I was trained so hard as a child and the reason I had the most magic in my family.

"To stop the Evil that will befall this world."

That's what the Elders and my mother told me when I was being trained and educated about the Clow Cards. I had to prevent the evil that was befalling this world. I had to save this world. Being a hero is precisely what they meant. I had to save this world before it was doomed. I kind of liked the thought of that.

"Clow Cards… When the seal is broken, Evil will befall this world."

I heard her say. I had to say I was impressed. I only thought that she was capturing the cards because Kero told her so. I must say I was wrong. I guess she's going through with the education of knowing the Clow Cards.

"Did Keroberos tell you that?"

"Yes…"

I continued to tell her what I read in my house of the magic tomes we had of Clow Reed. It was a scary thought. Clow Reed was an eccentric character. If he didn't want something evil to befall this world then it must be something really bad. That sort of scared me. What if I couldn't stop the evil? Then what? Were we all doomed? No. I couldn't think like that. I will save this world. With Kinomoto of course, since she had power too. Wait what am I saying? I can do this by myself. Whatever.

"I have the strongest magic in the Li family. That's why I came to Japan, where the Clow Cards are."

"But Kero said it might not be an evil to some people."

She was so hopeful. "But couldn't that also mean it could be a terrible evil to others?"

She gasped and tears began to form in her eyes. Oh God. I don't want to make her cry. No, I can't handle crying girls. My sisters made me feel bad all the time when they cried. When their boyfriends broke up with them, I secretly beat them up for making them cry. Of course sometimes they cheered them up. No one can ever mess with my sisters. But I can't stand it if I'm the one that ends up making a girl cry. Then that will put me in the category with the other jerks. So I had to reverse those tears that were forming in Kinomoto's eyes.

"B…But I don't really know!" I turned around and spat out. I didn't see if that stopped the crying or not but I wasn't going to take any chances. I could feel the blush forming again across my cheeks. Damn it, why am I always blushing? Well I can't let her see me blushing too.

Anyway! We had better find that card!" I yelled as I ran ahead.

"R-right…" I heard her say, the sadness breaking away from her voice. Good she was getting over it. I hate seeing girls cry.

Finally we arrived at where the bridge was supposed to be to cross us to the shrine. But the bridge was gone, burnt up and now the pond is glistening with the small pieces of wood that are left. My board's beam shined directly into the shrine. That's where the Clow Card was hiding. Now all we had to do was get across and she could capture that stupid card.

"I can use Fly to get over there."

Then she'll alert the evil card and it'll flee. Yeah sure, go use Fly.

"No. We'd better approach quietly so the card doesn't sense us." I took out my floating steps ofunda and called its magic on the both of us. The air around our feet sparkled, signifying that my magic was working. She seemed shocked and looked at the sparkles in surprise. I continued to walk ahead, testing if I could indeed step on top of the water without trouble. As I expected, it worked.

"Li! Is this your magic too, Li?"

She didn't understand. Ugh once again I have to explain to the confused card captor. "I did it so you can come too. Hurry up!"

She looked a bit scared for a moment before stepping onto the small pond behind me. I inched towards the shrine, instructing her all the while that the card is in there. She was catching up a bit, but still looking fearful of falling through the magic and following into the pond. I don't get why she's scared. I know she could swim perfectly well. We were great swimmers. Ah well, that's what our classmates said. Not that I was watching her swim or anything…

As I took one more step, I realized that I was beginning to disappear.

"LI!"

She looked so scared. She didn't want to be alone. God I didn't want her to be alone either but with her scared like that she won't get anything done. I can't believe I'm disappearing like the rest of them. Rotten card.

"Calm down! If the card is active, you should be able to tell where it is!"

"But! But!"

I growled, turning so I can stay and help her out a bit longer. "CONCENTRATE! DO YOU WANT EVERYONE TO STAY GONE?"

I think that did it because she shouted back at me with spirit and determination laced into that one word.

"NO!"

She raced over the beaming light that came from the shrine and opened it. "NOW!" I yelled as I realized my head was the only part of me remaining. That's weird. My head is the only part remaining. I wonder where the rest of my body was now. As I was pondering this, she called upon her staff and sealed the card. And as quickly as my body was beginning to disappear, it came back.

"Erase?"

I wiggled my fingers a bit before going up to her side. "So that's why everyone disappeared."

"This is yours, Li. I wouldn't have been able to do it without you."

I turned around and shook my head. "That's yours…" I didn't want a card that she acquired after showing so much courage. It was truly her card. I wasn't ready for the sincere gratitude she was about to send my way.

"Thank you."

She could disarm anybody with that face. Only a cold hearted bastard could be able to stand that face without blushing pink. And I wasn't that cold. I think. I blushed a beet red color; well I guess I turned that red. I did the first thing that came into my mind.

I ran far away from her.

The next day, everyone was on the beach saying how they couldn't remember the test of courage. I don't think Kinomoto got it either because she looked as confused as they were. Except for the fact that she remembered what had happened but she couldn't see why they couldn't.

"Erase removed their memories of the event." I whispered, leaning in slightly to her ear.

The look of realization lightened her face up. "I see."

As the girl named Naoko continued on about something, Kinomoto went on to talk to her friends. She looked really happy to have them back. I'm sort of glad that she's okay now. Not that I care about her or anything. I'm just saying I'm glad everyone is back. No wait, I'm glad she's happy. Wait no… forget it.

She came back towards me and leaned closer to my ear. "Thanks for yesterday."

Kinomoto always seemed to be thanking me for something. I had to put her down somehow. Just a little bit. Maybe I am a cold hearted bastard. "Don't think I've accepted you."

And as usual, she turns it around.

"I know. But I wanted to thank you."

Again that face…

"Sakura!"

"Okay!"

She raced towards the calls of her friends. In a way, I'm glad they called her. I was turning into Tomato Syaoran again. But that feeling, the one I was feeling earlier, returned. It was a warm sensation in my chest and it made my heart melt. It wasn't the same feeling I got with Yukito. I know for sure what those feelings are. But the feeling that Sakura, or Kinomoto rather gave me was another feeling. As I watched her play with her friends, I knew she was something special.

And I knew at that moment that I had accepted her after all.

I accepted her as a Card Captor… and as a friend. My friend.

--

A/N: Based on the time the class went to the sea on a trip and Sakura and Syaoran were left behind to find the erase card. Err CCS belongs to CLAMP and not me… whatever. This story is all right. A lot of dialogue was in it though. I don't like using a lot of dialogue but this story called for it. Eh I guess its okay but my musings are dying a bit. Don't worry it's just that I have so many papers to write. X Ah well. Leave a review and thanks for all your previous reviews. They help me out. :)


	11. Happy Birthday

_**Mini Me**_

By Final Fantasy Princess

**Happy Birthday**

Syaoran peered around the neighborhood closely, scoping the entire area for any living person or object. So far, so good. It seems as if everyone was still at school or work and they weren't here to see this.

Suddenly two huge trucks roared down the street and skidded to a stop in front of the house Syaoran was looking out from. Syaoran smiled as he ran out the door and directed the men to place all the items inside the house. He was so excited that he thought of this and even though he felt bad that he wasn't in school with her, he knew this would make up for it.

As he continued to direct the men, he looked at the clock.

Three hours till Sakura Kinomoto was let out of school.

--

Sakura smiled faintly as her classmates cheered and sang her the Happy Birthday song. She was happy that they arranged this whole class party for her and piled her with too many presents to carry home with by herself.

The thing was it was going to be by herself.

Her boyfriend, Syaoran Li, did not come to school today. She was worried sick wondering if he was home with a too high fever or he got run over by a stranger's car, or perhaps he was kidnapped because someone here discovered he's going to be the next leader of the Li clan?

Whatever it was, she was worried. Tomoyo reassured her a dozen times that Syaoran was probably okay but she couldn't help but fret. Syaoran would never miss school if he was really sick. She remembered the day he came into school with a fever and had to be shoved by her to the nurse's office even though he insisted he was fine.

So it had to be something else. Because Syaoran would never miss this day of all days out there if he was sick to stay home and leave her all alone. No, Syaoran would drag himself to school and pass out there just to see her. That's what he told her the few rare times he got sick. He had to see her at least a few hours every day. He couldn't live a day separated from her.

She giggled and cajoled him lightly about this little thing of his. Syaoran even told her, in the midst of a fever, that when he left her for Hong Kong, he nearly died. The only thing he held onto was the picture Tomoyo had given him and the thought that she was waiting for him.

Sakura thought it was so bittersweet.

_Syaoran where are you?_

Blowing out her candles and wishing for a happy year, Sakura forced herself to smile cheerfully enough as the cheers went around. Many friends came and hugged her and wished her a great day. After that was done, Sakura moved to a corner to think to herself while everyone else chatted amiably with each other.

She missed him too. She had to admit she needed to see him everyday as well. She didn't work quite as well without his reassuring presence and his kind eyes and beautiful smile. Not to mention he always covered her when she was snoozing off in class and the teacher was approaching.

"Sakura, it's time to open your gifts!"

Knocked back to her senses, Sakura smiled warmly as she moved away from her corner to the huge piles of gifts. Everyone sat around in desks or stood close by. Tomoyo had her camcorder out and was taping her every moment, somehow managing in Eriol's hold. Chiharu was holding Takashi's ear while he tried to tell lies. Naoko and Rika were giggling as they held up their cameras to photograph their friend.

Sakura had to admit she had a good life. She didn't have any social enemies; she had a lot of friends, a boyfriend who loves her as much as she loves him, and a family who were always going to be there for her.

And as every present Sakura opened passed by, Sakura couldn't help but want one thing only right now. Well only one person she wants.

Her boyfriend, Syaoran Li.

--

Syaoran smiled. Everything was in place. Sakura's house was decorated from head to toe and his gift was placed securely in Sakura's room. She would open it later when everyone left. Sakura had told him months ago that she never had a surprise party. Since then Syaoran decided he was going to throw one for her.

Sakura would be at cheerleading practice while the rest of their friends would arrive here and finish helping him set up the tables and chairs. Then the cheerleading squad and Tomoyo would bring Sakura home to the surprise.

It was perfect.

He still felt bad that he wasn't there to spend the school day with her. He actually planned on going but school was almost finished and he didn't have a good explanation to why he missed most of the day for his teacher and Sakura.

Even though it pained him, he was staying in her house until everyone arrived. Her father had given him the keys to the house a few days ago to let him arrange everything and Touya was out at school too so he didn't know what he was planning either.

Touya still had a problem with Syaoran dating his sister. But he didn't glare at him _that_ much anymore.

Syaoran sat there idly, waiting for the arrival of Eriol and the rest of their friends. He was bored and somehow wondered what he would do if Sakura and school weren't available to distract him. Sure he'd train but he couldn't do that now and get all sweaty before the party. He shuddered at the thought of not having a shower before people arrived.

Soon enough, he heard Eriol and Yamazaki heading up Sakura's porch. Before they even rang the bell, Syaoran whipped open the door and grinned. They had all the condiments for the party; chips, cookies, pretzels, marshmallows, and chocolate. Drinks included.

"Come on in and let's get moving."

One hour before Sakura Kinomoto would be home.

--

Sakura frowned as she closed her cell phone and put it back in her bag. After school finished, she called Syaoran to see what was wrong and if he was okay. He never picked up her calls. Not one. Throughout cheerleading practice, which she so wanted to leave, she called him.

Sakura began to really worry. Syaoran would always make an effort to pick up her calls even though most of the time he misplaces his phone. He never really liked the idea of cell phones. Especially since hearing of all the lies Takashi said about radioactive waves that might make you deaf, Syaoran really disliked cell phones.

"Ten more minutes Sakura and then we can head to your house before going to his apartment. You have to concentrate on this right now though."

Sakura looked up and nodded at their captain. She relinquished her captain position since it took a lot of time and practice to be the best and she wanted to spend more time with Syaoran. He told her that she didn't have to, he was more than happy to watch her practice and help her, but Sakura loved him more than cheerleading.

Plus she was still somewhat a ditz with her baton anyway.

As they did their routine, Sakura couldn't help but let her mind wander back to Syaoran. She wondered if he was okay. If he was, she was going to kill him for letting her worry all day.

"Okay girls, it's time to go home! Practice on Monday! Enjoy your weekend."

Sakura silently rejoiced as she quickly grabbed her bag and belongings and headed out of the gym. Tomoyo chatted beside her relentlessly but Sakura didn't really pay attention. She just nodded her head and tried to somehow follow her words to know when to nod or shake her head.

_Oh Syaoran…_

Sakura noticed her squad was running up ahead, all in a rush too. Raising an eyebrow, Sakura was about to ask Tomoyo before realizing something. She could sense Syaoran's aura and find out where he was. If he wasn't at home or at the hospital, then she could panic and start a search for him.

Closing her eyes for the briefest of minutes, Sakura tried to find Syaoran's aura. She mentally cursed when she realized it was no where to be found. So much for her magic, she hated it when he hid his aura. She should've never taught him how to hide it for a long period of time without strain.

Finally they arrived at her house. Sakura sighed because she wanted to go straight to his apartment but Tomoyo insisted to go to her house first in case he left a message there. She had a point Sakura had to admit.

Sakura opened her door and wondered why on earth all the shades were drawn and her house was darker than usual. She had to ask Kero if he had a problem. After all her guardian sometimes did the strangest things.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAKURA!"

Sakura was stunned to find all her friends in her living room, throwing confetti into the air. She was even more surprised to see Syaoran in the front of the bunch, approaching her with flowers and a huge smile on his face.

God she missed him.

Throwing her arms around him and hugging him close, Sakura felt at home. She was surprised that he did this for her and even more so that he managed to hide it from Touya, who was a terrible from holding surprises from her.

"Happy Birthday, my Sakura."

Sakura grinned as she kissed him full on the lips, her friends cheering in the background. It was the best present ever. But she was still going to punish him for making her worry all day.

After all who makes a girl worry on her birthday?

--

Syaoran grinned deviously as he led Sakura to her room, her eyes closed. He loved that she was pouting yet smiling eagerly like a little girl. Kero was downstairs, eating down probably the rest of the cake that was left. Sakura's father and brother were busy cleaning up and arranging the furniture back to its original position even though Syaoran insisted that he was going to do it himself.

But now it was all about Sakura.

"Mou, I want to see."

He chuckled and shook his head. Leading her to her bed, he kissed her lightly on the lips before taking his hand away from her eyes. As her eyes fluttered opened, revealing a dazzling emerald color, he was so happy when her eyes filled with tears and she laughed lightly.

Her room was filled with perhaps a truckload of cherry blossoms and peonies and in the middle of the room was Syaoran, kneeling, and with a ring box holding Sakura's birthday present. A promise ring.

"I love you, Sakura Kinomoto. And I promise that I will be yours forever and that I will always love you and that we'll get married and I'll give you all the happiness in the world if you demand it."

Sakura was breathless but laughed happily as she wrapped her arms around Syaoran and kissed him.

"I love you too, Syaoran Li. And I promise that I'll be yours forever and ever even after the day I die. In this life and the next, I will always love you too. Thank you for this birthday party and the best present I've received."

Syaoran smiled and blushed faintly before slipping the promise ring on Sakura's finger. He hugged her close and whispered into her ear.

"Happy Birthday Darling."

--

A/N: Yes somewhat crummy and quick but I wanted to write something birthdayish because it was my birthday and I wanted to celebrate it with you all. I'm officially 20. Ew. Ha ha I hope everyone is well and thanks for all your previous reviews. My spring break is over and it was great going to London and Paris.

And my birthday was great too. Thanks for everything everyone! Now I'm back at school so I'll probably be writing more. Till then.


	12. Love without Wings

**Mini Me**

By Final Fantasy Princess

_Love without Wings_

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Card Captor Sakura.

_"Friendship is love without his wings"_ _- Lord Byron_

Glowing amber eyes watched intently at the petite figure in front of him. The way the figure's head bobbed up and down, affirming to him that she was somewhere else. He looked up to see the teacher continue to drone on; oblivious to the few students he lost along the way through his lecture. He turned back his focus on the girl in front of him. It was almost endearing hearing her mumble nonsense and incoherent sentences.

The classroom door opened suddenly, jerking him out of his stare. He looked up to see Terada come in and whisper to the professor. The professor nodded and cleared his throat. Still some of the students were still sleeping. Including the small figure of the girl he was so intent on watching.

He cleared his throat again. It was probably serious so the boy picked up his pencil and poked her in the back. She woke up with a start and nearly jumped out of her seat. She turned around puzzled and stared at him with those glorious emerald eyes. He smiled softly before directing his pencil to point at their professor who was once again clearing his throat.

"Students!" Terada said finally, eyeing the professor weirdly.

"Yes, yes students. I have an announcement. School is going to be dismissed after this class for faculty reasons. School will resume at your regular schedule tomorrow."

Many students cheered and turned to gossip to one another. It was only midday which meant they had the whole day ahead of them. The girl he was looking at turned enthusiastically to her best friend and started talking and giggling. He admired her happiness that she showed so openly. He could never do that and he didn't want to. He was taught to show his feelings to only those who deserve them.

Soon the professor told them to quiet down before he continued his boring lecture. But this time the students stayed awake and alert because class was soon going to be over and they were going to be free.

The boy looked at her again and smiled inwardly. She was looking outside, already looking sleepy. He had to give it to her. Sleeping was one of her hobbies. As well as cheerleading, being friendly and sociable, smiling, volleyball, and many other things. She began to close her eyes and her head drooped forward. He glanced quickly to his right to see her best friend giggle under her hand.

The class bell chimed and nearly all students got up and eagerly out of class. Nevertheless, the auburn hair girl didn't move from her position. Her best friend was distracted by the other girls from their class who surrounded her and pushed her out the door. Probably because she was famous for her singing competition she had the other day. She looked desperate as they took her out of the classroom, trying to make it back to her best friend in failure.

But then the oddest thing happened.

Her amethyst eyes looked into his amber eyes pleadingly, searching for something. He guessed she found it because she winked and left out the door. All within a second. He wasn't quite sure.

The professor had packed his things into his suitcase and proceeded out the door as well. The only two people left were himself and the auburn hair girl who was still snoozing. He looked at her endearingly. Her eyelids were closed, preventing him from seeing her beautiful emerald eyes but he didn't mind. She was perfect there, almost as if she came from a rare and delicate painting.

He wasn't sure how many minutes passed but he knew he shouldn't leave her there by herself. That'd be the most horrid thing he could do. But he never really spoke to her before. Sure she would say hello to him every morning before their classes started. But she said hello to everyone else too. Sure he would help her wake up before the professor would pick on her but all she would do is say thank you…profusely.

He had no friends. That's why he relied so much on her greetings and helping her out every once in a while. She was perfectly innocent, sweet, and caring. He couldn't help himself.

Weighing his options, he decided he should wake her up and walk her home. That's what her best friend probably wanted him to do. He squatted a bit and grudgingly tapped her shoulder. He didn't really want to wake her since she looked so perfect there. But he had to wake her or else she might sleep in school all day. That would be a surprise for her when she woke up later on.

Her eyelids fluttered open and she looked at him in surprise. Then she looked around and noticed the very empty classroom and probably noticing the very empty school. She focused her attention back at him, aghast.

"Hoe? Oh Li-kun! Where did everyone go?"

"Home. Your friends took Daidouji-san away in a stampede. She told me to wake you and to apologize for leaving without you."

'T_hat was eloquent enough right?_' He thought as he went over the words he said again. It didn't seem like anything was wrong with it. Sure, her best friend probably wanted to say that to him when she was being rushed out the door but she didn't really have to say it. He could read people's eyes really well. That's why he stopped looking at her once he woke her up. If she could read eyes too he didn't want her to read his loneliness. And if she was upset that she was left behind with him, he didn't want to see that either.

"Thank you Li-kun. I appreciate it that you'd do that for her and for me." She answered back kindly, staring curiously at the boy who wouldn't look at her directly.

"No problem. Would… you like me to walk you home?"

He knew his voice was wavering but he couldn't help it. He wasn't sure if she liked him or not. But he wouldn't- no he couldn't look into her eyes. No matter how much he wanted to. This wasn't a simple situation like when he woke her up for the professor.

"I'd like that. But I would love it if you could hang with me for a little bit? That is if you have nothing else to do. Not that I'm saying you have nothing to do but…I'd like to be your friend and this would be a great day to get to know each other. Pretty please?"

He couldn't stop himself. He looked into her emerald eyes in surprise. They were so warm and genuine. He smiled brightly. That was one of the things he wanted the most since he met her. He trusted her right away when they met. The way she smiled at him and introduced herself and told him if he had any problems, he didn't have to hesitate to ask her.

He could trust her with his emotions.

"I would like that too."

She smiled back prettily and her hand grazed his cheek. A telltale blush spread across his cheeks. She giggled lightly and kissed his cheek. The blush turned a darker shade of red.

"I always wanted to be your friend, Syaoran-kun. I'm glad you're finally letting me."

Yes, they would be friends.

"I'm glad too…Sakura-chan."

And maybe more later…

A/N: Hey guys. Sorry I haven't been around lately. I've been really sick that I believe my immune system is crashing and burning. I need a new one. Seriously, I'm always sick every month. Boo!

Well I was bored so I decided to write a one-shot again. I hope you guys like it. Ta ta!


	13. Smile

_Mini Me_

By Final Fantasy Princess

**Smile**

"What are you doing?"

Syaoran looked down to see Sakura looking up at him curiously. He was hanging upside down from the cherry blossom tree with his eyes closed. Sakura nearly made him lose his grip on the tree.

"Concentrating. What are you doing here?"

Sakura smiled and held up her bento box. Syaoran felt confused as to why that would be the answer to his question since he hadn't asked for company. He pushed himself up and proceeded to jump down next to her.

"That doesn't necessarily answer my question."

She smiled again.

"Yes it does. I made lunch for us. You're always here hanging upside down that I thought you might be hungry."

Syaoran looked puzzled for a moment. Then he scowled unceremoniously and dropped himself to the ground. He leaned against the tree and looked away.

"I didn't ask for company or food."

This time, her smile became wider.

"I know. But I came anyway. So let's eat, shall we?"

Syaoran gave her a sideways glance. She giggled at his expense and sat next to him. She opened her box and gave him chopsticks. Then she proceeded to split all the food in half.

"Dig in!"

He ate without saying a word. He didn't know what to make of her. She was weird. And yet, he felt this odd feeling in his chest.

Maybe she wasn't so bad after all.

And she had the most beautiful smile.

"Thank you." He muttered just as the bell rang, signifying that lunch was over.

She shook her head and smiled again.

"No, thank you Li. See you again tomorrow?"

He didn't respond. She grinned and without a thought, kissed him on the cheek good-bye. He blushed and stared as she went skipping away towards their school.

Yeah, he would see her tomorrow.

He could get used to seeing her smile everyday. And the kiss… too.

--

A/N: I got my documents back! Woo woo!


End file.
